


Homesick

by miss_grey



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: “Hey, Dick,” Nix called, leaning through the door of their hut—his shadow obscured the pale autumn light pouring through onto the wooden floorboards.  “Me and a couple of the guys are headed into town for a bit.  Wanna come?”
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who helped with the barracks questions--you know who you are ;)

“Hey, Dick,” Nix called, leaning through the door of their hut—his shadow obscured the pale autumn light pouring through onto the wooden floorboards. “Me and a couple of the guys are headed into town for a bit. Wanna come?”

“No thanks, Lew,” Dick said, marking his place in the book before he glanced up at his friend from his spot on the bed. “I think I’m just gonna stay here. I’ve got a lot of things I still need to get done.” There was never enough time to fulfill all of his duties and study _and _do whatever inane chore Sobel had dreamt up for him.

Nix quirked a skeptical brow. “Uh huh, like read another field manual?”

Dick quirked his own brow in response. “Yeah, like read another field manual,” he deadpanned.

Nix snorted and rolled his eyes. “Fine. Suit yourself.” He pushed away from the door and was gone, leaving Dick alone in the fall of light to continue his reading.

* * *

The day dragged on, slow, and it seemed most of the men had taken advantage of their rare weekend passes to get away from camp if they could, even if only for a few hours. The weather had turned recently, November bringing with it a spray of new colors, the leaves turning gold and red, the air turning chill enough that the grass was frosted when they woke for PT some mornings.

Dick appreciated the change—it reminded him just a little bit of home. And as he took a stroll around the camp, he couldn’t _help _thinking of home. Golden light, golden leaves, golden grass in the heart of Pennsylvania. His mother would be busy canning and baking, preparing for the holidays. Ann would be helping and snatching tastes when their mother wasn’t looking. He could just imagine the delicious smells in the kitchen. Thinking of it made his stomach growl and his heart ache, though, so he put it out of his mind.

He’d finished his book and done a number of other chores he’d had on his list since the morning, but now he was beginning to regret his haste in shooing Nix away. He probably could’ve done with some fresh air in town, maybe done a bit of holiday shopping for everyone back home, but it was too late now—no sense in heading out when in a couple of hours, the men would start heading back.

Not Lew, though. No, not Lew. It was a Saturday night and if Dick knew his friend, he wouldn’t be back until the early hours, grinning crookedly, hair askew and uniform rumpled, weaving on his feet just slightly, and smelling like whiskey.

Dick told himself that it didn’t matter.

* * *

After dinner in a mostly empty mess hall, Dick wandered back to his hut where he settled on the bed to write a letter home since he’d been thinking of them all day. He was two paragraphs in when the door of the hut pushed open and Nix leaned in the doorframe, a smile on his face as he took in the sight of Dick, presumably still as busy as he was when Nix had left. “Miss me?” Nix asked.

Dick looked up, the corner of his lips quirking slightly, and asked “What are you doing back so early? I thought you’d be out for another few hours at least.”

Nix shrugged. “Eh, wasn’t really feeling it tonight.” 

“So you thought you’d come back and distract me?” It was, after all, one of Nix’s favorite pastimes.

Nix snorted and sauntered into the room, hands behind his back. He kicked the door shut behind him and the lantern light shivered. “Even better. I brought you something.”

Surprised, Dick raised his eyebrows and set his letter aside for the moment. “Really?”

“Yep.” Nix pulled a small cardboard box from behind his back and held it in front of Dick.

“What is it?”

Nix rolled his eyes. “Open it.”

So Dick reached out to take it into his own hands—it was small and relatively light. Still unsure, he pulled the tab back to reveal “Pumpkin pie?” Dick asked, glancing up at Nix, who had a pleased smile curling his lips.

“Yep. Your favorite.”

Dick grinned. “Yeah, it is. How’d you know?”

“You mentioned it a while back. Anyway, I stopped into a shop for some coffee and they’d just finished baking the pie, so I got you a piece.”

Dick’s cheeks warmed and so did the space behind his ribs, and he said, “Well…thanks, Lew. I appreciate that.”

“Well, I couldn’t let you get away with _all _work and no play on a Saturday. Here,” Nix said, producing a fork from his pocket. “Dig in.”

Nix settled on the bunk next to Dick, leaning back against the frame, with his hands folded casually behind his head. He sat there, seemingly content to watch Dick dig into his large, perfectly baked slice of pie. Dick’s mouth watered as he pushed the fork through the rich, creamy filling and took a bite. His lashes fluttered shut and he couldn’t help the pleased moan in the back of his throat when the flavors of pumpkin, cinnamon, and cloves overwhelmed him and brought him home in an instant. He hadn’t tasted anything so good in months. After he swallowed the bite, he opened his eyes again and found Nix staring at him. Dick smiled. “Did you have any?”

“Nah,” Nix said, clearing his throat, “just had a coffee. Is it good?”

“Yeah,” Dick said, preparing a second bite, “here, taste it.” He held the fork out for Nix. Wide-eyed, Nix leaned forward and wrapped his hand around the fork, fingers brushing against Dick’s, as he opened his mouth and took the bite. Nix chewed slowly, seeming to savor the bite, as Dick watched him closely. Nix’s cheeks held the hint of a blush. “Good?” Dick asked.

Nix sat back, just slightly, and licked his lips. His eyes met Dick’s. “Yeah,” he said, “real good.”

Dick smiled, the warmth traveling now to his belly as well. “Want another?”

Nix chuckled, leaning forward into Dick’s space once more. “When don’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great, but comments are love! Please let me know what you thought and feel free to come say hi on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid.


End file.
